Meteor Shower
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: ProwlXBee fanfiction based on the song Meteor Shower by Owl City! Serious fluff warning, I was in a fluffy mood. Don't like slash? Don't read! Please read and review!


Okay why did I make this fic? Well I've been reading all of RegretfulDragon's ProwlXBee fluff fics and I thought I would christen my laptops wipedness with ProwlXBee! =D Anyways I am in a serious all out fluff mood so watch out, I have no idea how fluffy this will turn out! XD

And yes, it's another song fic one-shot! ^^

~Wavefur

**Meteor Shower**

"_I can finally see,_

_That you're right there beside me.  
I am not my own,_

_For I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go,_

_I desperately need you_."

Prowl was mediating peacefully in the forest, enjoying the silence. But something wasn't right, he could feel it, and no matter how much he tried to ignore the feeling, something in his spark told him that somewhere, something was going horribly wrong. Growling, irritated, he opened his eyes. _What's happening to me_? he thought, _why can't I shake the feeling's something's wrong_? He decided his best idea was to go back to the base and check everything was Okay that was the only way he would ever be able to mediate in peace. Transforming, he drove back quickly. But once he arrived, his spark sunk. He had been right, something was wrong. Prime was outside pacing madly as though waiting impatiently for something, but the worried glint in his optics told him something was really bothering their leader. He transformed again and walked towards Optimus.

"What's going on?" he asked, "What's wrong?" The Prime looked relieved to see him.

"Thank Primus, that's you accounted for," he said sighing with relief, "Just Bumblebee now."

"Prime, what's going on?" he asked again.

"There's some sort of organic explosive supposed to hit when the sun is at its highest according to the organics," he informed, "They've evacuated Detroit just incase but it's only supposed to be training so it shouldn't come anywhere near here, but they want to be safe. They said to get everyone in before it hits. Now that your back that makes everyone, but Bumblebee." Prowl's spark did a horrified flip.

"Have you tried to get hold of him on comm-link?" he asked, trying to conceal his concern and the absolute horror in his spark.

"Of course," he said, "But there's nothing but static. Now get inside, as much as I hate to leave Bee out there, we have to get in."

"But…" Prowl started to protest but his leader cut him off.

"We can't chance it Prowl, we just have to hope Bee heard about it himself and has already found somewhere out of range to hide." Prowl didn't believe it for a moment, and at the look in the Prime's optics as he forced him inside, he didn't believe what he'd said either.

Bumblebee yawned, not moving from his position. He was leaning relaxed against a tree, unaware of the time, or the impending doom ahead. He shut his optics, thinking with a smile of his team mates and how much happier he was on Earth then Cybertron. He had friends here, a family. Back there he'd had no one. No family, his parents had died long ago, and he had no clue who they were. The only memory of them was a pair of red optics and a pair of blue optics. He'd never told anyone that. He shivered. His memory could mean he was half decepticon and he didn't want to believe that, he wanted, as untrue as it might be, to believe his parents were dead war heroes. But he knew, if they were, he'd also be able to find out who they were, and there would be a record of his birth. Sighing, he relaxed further against the tree. That made him think of Prowl. What was he doing right now? _Mediating_, he thought instantly, snorting with laughter, _what else_? He wished he could be with Prowl; he loved watching him while he mediated. It amazed him every time. How did he keep that still? Didn't he get bored? He was disrupted from his thoughts by a loud noise. He opened his optics and sat up. _What was that_? The sound came again, the same loud, deafening, echoing bang. He leapt to his feet recognizing it in an instant. That was an explosion, most likely caused by some sort of missile or bomb. There was a sound overhead and he looked up to see a helicopter whirling above him. _What in Primus_…? He heard a loud shout of "Hold your fire! I repeat do not fire!" then a whistling sound. Knowing what that meant, he sprinted as fast as he could through the forest, in what he hoped, was the opposite direction to the incoming missile. There was an even louder bang, then a flash of white ahead, and Bumblebee knew no more.

Prowl paced up and down the main room as the others watched him. He listened to the three resounding bangs of explosions, his spark leaping with horror at everyone, before the noise died down.

"Is it over?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so," Optimus said, "Though I thought Fanzone said their would be more." As though they'd called him, Fanzone himself appeared on the monitors.

"Hey Autobots, you there?" he called. Prime got up and went over to the screens, Prowl and the others following in his wake.

"Yes we're here, what's wrong?" Optimus asked the organic.

"Nothing, I'm just letting you know the training mission's over, your safe to come out now," he said. Optimus didn't relax, he knew as well as Prowl they still had one member missing.

"Captain, did they see Bumblebee while they were out, he didn't come back to base," Optimus asked, not bothering to hide his concern. Fanzone looked taken aback.

"I haven't heard anything," he said, "I'll ask them now; I just hope the kid wasn't stupid enough to go near." With that, he switched off. Prowl sent up a silent prayer to Primus that Bumblebee was Okay. _Please, please, please be Okay Bee_, he silently begged, _I don't want to lose you_. Silence reined in the Autobot base, everybot waiting tensely for news. After what felt like stellar cycles Fanzone clicked back onto the monitor.

"Anything?" Optimus asked at once. Fanzone sighed, Prowl's spark flinched, not a good sign.

"I'm afraid so," Fanzone said, "He was there alright. They tried to stop the missiles when they saw him, but you can stop them damn things when there initiated." Prowl took a step back, his spark desperate to find Bumblebee. _Why was his spark acting like this_?

"Where is he?" Prime asked his voice hollow.

"I'm sending the co-ordinates now," he said, "The men have already left."

"Thank you Captain Fanzone," he said before clicking off the monitor and turning to his team mates, "Let's go." They all transformed and quickly drove out of the plant, Optimus leading them to the co-ordinates they'd been sent. They moved in silence, and for Prowl, the pace was far too slow. It seemed to take forever. They reached the explosion scene; they saw the devastation the missiles had caused. Where there had once been endless trees, there was now nothing, just a wide expanse of dirt and ash. Normally, Prowl would have been horrified at the destruction but today his spark sought out Bumblebee, desperate to find him. He heard Ratchet's ventilations stop, and he let out a cry. That sent a shiver down him, what would cause the usually unshakable medic to cry like that. As he followed his line of sight, he saw. A little way off, there was a mech, charred and burned almost beyond recognition. If it weren't for the fact Prowl knew that faceplate so well, he'd never recognize him.

"NO!" Prowl yelled, his voice full of grief. Forgetting about the others, he ran over to Bee without a second thought.

"Prowl!" Optimus called but he ignored him, skidding to a halt next to Bumblebee. He scooped the beetle gently into his arms, careful not to hurt him. His optics were off, his armour a dark black where the bright yellow once was. _Why didn't I tell him before how beautiful his __armour__ looked in the sunlight_? Prowl cried inside his head, surely he couldn't be offline, not like this. But was there anyway he could have survived a blow like that? A blow strong enough to take a chunk of the forest with it? Letting the oily tears fall, he nuzzled him closer. _Why didn't I go and look for him_?

"I'm sorry Bee, I'm so sorry," he cried quietly, "I should have come to look for you. I should have done something to help you." Suddenly, the form he was holding gave a slight twitch. Prowl gasped, was he online after all?

"Bee," he called softly, "Bee are you there?" The scout shuddered and onlined his optics. Prowl couldn't help the smile that light up his faceplate.

"You're online," he said happily, before shouting, "Ratchet! He's online!" He heard Ratchet gasp from a way behind him and start to run over, the others following. He looked back down at Bumblebee, who was smiling weakly up at him.

"Silly Prowl," he coughed, and then he let out a laugh, that could have been mistaken for a wheeze before falling back in stasis. He felt a servo on his shoulder, before he heard a low chuckle. He looked up to see the red servo of the team's medic.

"I think the kid will be Okay," he said, still chuckling, "Always a fighter."

It had been two weeks since then, and Bumblebee was almost back to normal. He's been scarred badly. Not that he minded, he spent most of the day bragging to whoever would listen about his first battle scar. Prowl couldn't help but laugh when Ratchet had hit him round the head, telling him if he ever acted as though scars were cool again he'd accidentally forget to give him coolant for the burns. That shut him up fast. Today was the first day he'd been allowed back on patrol since the incident. He returned to the base right on time, desperate to prove he was capable, something Prowl couldn't help but find cute. The last two weeks had shown a big change in Prowl too. Nearly losing the scout had changed his spark. It had token him little over a week to figure out what it was. He was in love with Bumblebee. His spark called to his, desperate to protect him, help him, love him. But Prowl was, as much as he hated to admit it, to shy to tell him how he felt. He'd never been so nervous about anything in his life. What did he say? Who should be there when he did? Should they be alone, or should he just come out and say it in front of everyone to prove he wasn't afraid of what they might think? His processor ached from all the unanswered questions, and here, not even mediating helped. He would see Bumblebee in his mind, his bright baby blue optics, his glowing yellow armour, the way he smiled at him…

"Hey Prowl?" a familiar voice called, disrupting his fantasies, "Anybot home?" He shock himself.

"Err yeah, sorry Bumblebee, I was just…thinking," he said, hoping he didn't blush too much. Bumblebee laughed.

"You're always thinking Ninja-bot!" he teased, his optics shining, "Anyways, boss-bot said we could do the patrol later."

"Who?" Prowl asked in a daydream. Bumblebee laughed again.

"Just me and you Prowler," he said then he tilted his head, his optics shining with worry, "You sure you're Okay? You seem a bit…off?" Prowl shock himself again, _how can I act like this in front of him_?

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile, "What time do we leave?"

"Anytime after noon Boss-bot said," suddenly Bee became slightly sulky, "I think he still thinks I can't cope with much."

"Well you should take it easy Bumblebee," he said, "You have only just got out of the med-bay." As soon as he'd said it, he wished he could take it back. _You idiot_.

"Oh so that's what you think is it?!" Bumblebee snapped, "What you all think I'm not as good as you because of what happened is that it? You know what, never mind, maybe I should just go and rust in my room! Obviously I'm not good enough for this team." With that he turned on his heel and stormed off, slamming his room door behind him. Prowl recoiled, stung. _Why was Bee so hurt_? _Surely he hadn't said anything that bad_? He sure hoped he hadn't.

"I wondered who would feel the end of that," Ratchet commented, coming over to Prowl with a sigh, "Try not to be too upset Prowl, he's had a bit off a rough day." Prowl blinked in shock.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" he asked, still frozen to the spot.

"Prime's been worried about the kid," Ratchet explained, "A bit too worried I think. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't make it so obvious. Of course Bee doesn't want anyone making a fuss over him, and when he told him so, it didn't go down so well. Optimus threatened to keep him on monitor duty for the rest of his existence if he carried on acting as though being nearly blown back to Cybertron didn't matter."

"I bet that went down well to," Prowl sighed.

"Like a charm," Ratchet said darkly, "Needless to say he got the same mouthful as you. Don't worry kid, he'll come around, when Prime stops feeling guilty and trying to wrap him in bubble wrap." Prowl nodded and hoping the old medic was right. He didn't want to lose Bee over this.

It was little past noon when Bumblebee left his room, telling Prowl he was ready to go on patrol. It was painfully obvious the little mech had been crying, and it was also clear he still hadn't forgiven Prowl. They drove out of the base in silence, Bumblebee not seeming to want to talk to him, and Prowl not knowing what to say. They arrived in the forest and transformed, the awkward silence still with them. _What can I say to make him forgive me_? Prowl wondered, also wondering how he could have been so stupid as to waste Bee's happy mood. But as it happened, the beetle was the first to speak.

"Prowl," he said, his voice quiet, almost uncertain.

"Yes Bee?" he asked, stopping. Bumblebee stopped next to him.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" he asked, "Do you really think I'm not ready to do things for this team again yet?" Prowl sighed and gently pulled him in for a hug. To his joy, he didn't pull away.

"Bee, I know you're strong," he said gently, "I've seen it."

"But…" he began but Prowl cut across him.

"But no matter how much you heal, no matter how strong you are," he said, "I will always worry for you." Bumblebee looked up at him, his optics shining, almost pressing him to continue.

"When I saw you after…" he said, his voice filling with pain, "When I thought I'd lost you." Prowl laid his head on Bee's, "My spark had never hurt so much. I can't bare the thought off losing you Bee. Ever." Bee shut off his optics, processing the statement for a moment, before he onlined them again, hugging Prowl closer.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier," Bumblebee said, his voice still quiet, looking at the floor, "It just hurt, I thought you didn't…you didn't think I was good enough." Prowl gently lifted Bumblebee's head so he was looking at him. _This is it_, he thought, _there's never going to be a better time_. Slowly, he brought their faceplate's closer together until their lips touched. Sparks flew in Prowl's spark. It was even better than he ever could have imagined, being able to kiss Bumblebee, it was like a dream come true. Bumblebee stiffened at first, clearly in shock, but he soon groaned and relaxed, trying to deepen the kiss. Eagerly, he opened his mouth, allowing the others willing glossa in. They stood like that for a while, kissing passionately, blissfully unaware of anything or anyone but the other. All too soon, Bumblebee drew away. Prowl felt disappointed, if he could have his way, he'd never stop kissing the beetle.

"Bumblebee," Prowl whispered in the smaller one's audios, "I love you." Bumblebee smiled broadly, pulling Prowl in for another hug, he kissed Prowl gently on the cheek.

"I love you to Prowl," he said, "I never would have guessed you felt the same." Prowl's engine purred slightly.

"I would have never guessed you felt this way either," he said, kissing Bumblebee's neck gently. Bumblebee's engine purred in response.

"And Bee," Prowl added.

"Yeah Prowl?" he asked, nuzzling the ninja-bots neck.

"You are much better than I deserve and I will always love you."

"_I am not my own,_

_For I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go,_

_I desperately need you_."


End file.
